Madness
by IcyKenlos
Summary: Six years have passed since the battle between the Nightmare King, Pitch, and the Guardians has concluded. But a new villain is planing on turning the whole world against the Guardians. The Guardians will have to unite once again to save the world with the help of Jamie, some old friends and an unexpected ally. Jack Frost X Jamie. BenneFrost
1. Chapter 1: The Return of an Old Friend

**Chapter 1: The Return of an Old Friend**

_"Get Jamie out of here," Jack ordered._

"What are you going to do?" asked North.

"I have no idea," Jack admitted, and then, as the Guardians hurried away with Jamie, he jumped up and flew down to meet him.

Jack and Pitch sailed right into each other and tumbled throughout the town. Snow and nightmare sand swirled everywhere as Pitch tried to obtain Jack's staff once again.

Meanwhile, Pitch's Nightmares were searching everywhere for Jamie and the powerless Guardians. Bunny led the way into an alley, only to find that it was a dead end.  
Thud! Jack was back, having fallen into a dumpster.

Jamie and the Guardians helped Jack up to his feet. "That was a good try, Jack!" North said encourangingly. "A for effort!".

But Jack could only think of one thing. "He's stronger this time, I can't defeat him".

More thunder cracked behind them, and a shadow began to creep along the walls of the alley. Pitch's voice boomed down. "All this fuss over one little boy. And still he refuses to stop believing. Very well. There are other ways to snuff out a light." As if to prove his point, Pitch's shadow began breaking the lights in the alley. Jamie looked scared.

"You want him, you're gonna have to go through me!" said Bunny.

Pitch laughed. "Look how fluffy you are! Would you like a scratch behind the ears?"

"Don't you even think about it," Bunny retorted as he jumped back up into the safety of North's arms.

Then Pitch's shadow disappeared and was replaced by the sound of hooves trotting down the alley's pavement. The real Pitch appeared, riding on a Nightmare horse. "I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this," he said. "You look awful".

As Pitch approach, Jamie confessed in a small voice. "Jack, I'm scared." A memory stirred in Jack. He remembered his sister saying that when the ice began to crack all those centuries ago. Jack remembered how he had assured her that she was going to be all right. He faced Jamie. "We're gonna have a little fun instead."

Jamie moved with excitement in his sleep as he remembered what happened next.

_Pitch continued to close in on them. "So what do you think Jamie? Do you believe in the boogey…"_

Pow! A snowball hit Pitch in the face. Jamie giggled

_and with Pitch distracted, the Guardians, Jack and Jamie ran out of the alley but not before Jack picked up a few supplies out of the trash. Ready for a little more fun?" Jack asked Jamie._

Woosh! A blue streak flew past a man walking his dog on the quiet streets of Burgess. Just like he did a few days ago, Jack was creating a path of ice with Jamie by his side. But this time, the Guardians followed on the trial. "Let's go get your friends!" Jack said to Jamie.

A few minutes later, after the Guardians finish on getting Jamie's friends, Pitch stood on a rooftop, watching them."You think a few children can help you? Against this?" He said as nightmare sand covers the sky and made its way toward the group.

Jack noticed the fear in Jamie's face. "They're just bad dreams," he assured him.

"And we'll protect you, mate" Added Bunny as he Jack, North and Tooth moved in front of the children, blocking them from the Nightmare sand.  
"Aww you'll protect them." Pitch sneered. "But who will protect you?"

"I will!" Jamie volunteered and stepped forward. Soon all of Jamie's friends all did the same. As the nightmare sand rushed toward them, Jamie said to Pitch: "I do believe in you, I'm just not afraid of you."

As Jamie touched the nightmare sand it turned into dream sand.

"Hmm?" Jamie murmured as he felt tiny icy things touching his face. He opened one eye to see what it was. His eyes shot open when he saw all the snow in his room.  
_  
_"Well someone is a heavy sleeper?" someone said.

Jamie look for the source of the voice until he came in contact with sky blue eyes looking at him.

"Jack!" Jamie said getting of bed and running to his friend to give him a big hug.

"Hey kiddo, long time no see" Jack said giving him a smile and hugging him back.

"I thought you weren't coming this year since you were giving everyone a snow day except for Burgess" Jamie said breaking the hug.  
"I just save the best for last" Jack says with a grin. "Come let have a little snow day fun."

Jamie smiled and rushed to his closet to get ready.

* * *

Meanwhile in a city far away from Burgess, a dark figure was making his move.

"My plan is getting ready to begin, and soon the Man in the Moon, his precious guardians and the people of the Earth will discover the true power of Madness. Now let's begin with stage one."

* * *

Back in Burgess, Jack and Jamie were finishing their snowball fight. Jack throw a snowball hitting Jamie in the face and knocking him to the ground.

"Hahaha! I win!" Jack exclaimed.

Jamie wiped away the snow and smiled. "One day, I'll get you"

"Ha! As snowball king, I'll accept your challenge." Jack grinned.

"Cocky" Jamie said with a smirk in his face.

As the two of them joke around and have more fun, Jamie said: "I can't believe it has been six years since you and the Guardian defeated Pitch"

Jack look at him and said: " You know that if it wasn't for you, we will never have defeated Pitch and the world would have been feel with darkness and nightmares. You are hero for a 10 year old".

"Hey, I'm sixteen now."

"You are catching up to me, kiddo"

Jamie smiled but then he looked down. "Hey Jack. Have…"

"Have we found any movement or clues to see if Pitch will returned?" Jack finished. "Nope. He has been gone since his defeat and the nightmare took him away. Why? Something wrong?".

"No. It's just I feel like there something bad about to happen. Like something bad is coming."

"Hmmm. Well, don't worry if he does returned I'll protect you"

"Thanks Jack" Jamie smiled.

"No problem kiddo. Come on let's get you home" Jack said. "Is getting dark" he added.

"K. Let's go! Race ya!" Jamie called as he dash away.

"Hey!" Jack called flying behind him and grabbing him. "Hold on tight, kiddo".

Jamie did as he was told and he smiled as he saw the whole town of Burgess from the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tooth was going through a city with her fairies collecting teeth. She saw something. It was a little girl. The girl was looking down, her hair covering her face.

"Hey. Are you lost? You shouldn't be here all alone. You should be in bed" Tooth said while lowered herself to her level.

The little girl raised her face and screamed. Tooth jumped back as the girl try to attack her and 3 other kids jumped from nowhere to attack her as well. Tooth tried to dodge the attack of this kids that she and her fellow guardians protect every day. When another kid jumped and tried to attack her, a whip tightened around her and brought her up to the sky.

Sandy smiled at her.  
_  
_"Thanks Sandy" Tooth said before being move by Baby Tooth.

Tooth and Sandy turned around to see someone floating next to them.

Sandy made a question mark in his head.

Tooth nodded and asked: "Who are you?"

The person looked at them and smiled.

"Hello Guardians. Let me introduce myself, my name is _Madness_."

* * *

**Please leave a Review or comment. They will be really appreciated.  
And I would love to know what you think about the story.  
****Since this my first story ever and I have a lot of great hope for it.  
The story will follow _The Guardians of Childhood_ books as much as the movie.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams & Memories Vs Madness

**Chapter 2: Dreams & Memories Vs. Madness**

"Thanks Sandy" Tooth said before being move by Baby Tooth.

Tooth and Sandy turned around to see someone floating next to them.

Sandy made a question mark in his head.

Tooth nodded and asked: "Who are you?"

The person looked at them and smiled.

"Hello Guardians. Let me introduce myself, my name is _Madness_."

"Madness?" Tooth asked confused.

"Yes my darling Toothiana." Madness said with a grin.

"You know my name?" Tooth asked in shock.

"I know everything about you and your little friends. Right, Sanderson?" Madness said looking at Sandy.

The Sandman stared at him and started forming his whips making Madness laughed.

"Hahahaha, you Guardians are impressive bunch but you know you can defeat me, Sanderson." Madness said with a grin in his face.

Before Sandy attack him, Tooth asked: "What do you want?"

Madness stare at Tooth and smiled. "I'm going to finish what Pitch Black never could accomplish. I'm going to get rid of you guys ones and for all."

Sandy made a question mark and Madness asked: "How? You asked Sanderson. Easy. I'm going to erase every bit of hope, memory, dream, fear and wonder from each person in the world. They are gonna be like my little toys after I finish with them. You guys can feel it, right? As we speak more and more children and adults are turning into my little toys with no emotion what so ever."

"We are going to stop you!" Tooth said taking her swords out.

"Hahahaha. Are you sure? Look at yourself the more time passed the weaker you guys get. Which means more toys and less believers."

In the moment he closed his eyes, in that second, a whips tighten around him and slammed him into a building.

"Hahahaha. You Guardians like to play." Madness smiled and took out a Katana which collide with Tooth's sword.

"I'm the Guardian of Memories and I'm going to destroy you." Tooth said with serious look on her face.

"Don't promise something you can't keep." Madness said with a grin and pushed her off.

Sandy came flying, shooting multiple dream sand missiles that Madness slide in half. The dream sand started scattering around him and attacking in his blind spots.

Madness grinned. "You Guardians know how to have fun."

At that moment Madness turned in to a dark cloud and disappear.

"I think he gave up. What do you think Sandy?" Tooth asked.

Sandy look confused like something is not right here. Then Madness' presence was back.  
The two Guardians put their guard on until they saw a little girl in the ceiling of a building across from them.

The girl smiled and created a katana and she said: "What happen you guys tired of playing?"

And with that the girl flew toward Tooth crashing swords with her.

"Madness, you coward! Stop using their body!" Tooth said

"Hahahaha. But I want to play with my toys" Madness said.

And with that a lot of kids and adults appeared around them each caring their own weapon. Their eyes were wide and their mouths were in a line. Their look was an emotionless one. They started charging at the Guardians and attacking them. The only thing Sandy and Tooth could do was protected themselves and blocked every attack without hurting the humans they cared and protect each day.

* * *

Meanwhile Baby Tooth was flying at full speed trying to find North, Bunnymund or Jack.

_"Please Baby Tooth, hurry!" _ Tooth told her before the battle began. Baby Tooth nodded and flew to find their friends. As she flew, she's started to feel it they are getting weaker and weaker each minute. Madness is turning more and more people into his _toys._

* * *

Sandy created shields to block any child or adult that came charging. Tooth used her swords to block every child that attacked her and then she saw him sitting at the edge of one of the building. He was smiling controlling every movement like a puppet master. Tooth nodded at Sandy which he smiled and started to create a ball of dream sand around Tooth and him. Moments later the ball exploded pushing every adult and child away, the closes to the ball finally falling asleep.

Tooth took that moment to charge at Madness. Madness noticed her advances and used his _toys _to attack her. One of the adult swungs his swords at Tooth but she dodged it. She was getting close to Madness and she kept dodging every attack.

Tooth was finally in front of him, Madness' eyes were wide.

"Die!" Tooth said with a swing of her sword.

But the sword never made it to him. She was slice in half. Her own eyes widen and her swords falling into the ground. She looked back at her attacker and her eyes widen.

"You have been a bad girl, Toothiana." Said Rashmi and Haroom.

"Mom…Dad…?" said Tooth in disbelief.

"You deserve to die" and with that Rashmi and Haroom swung their sword to her.

"Aaaaaaaaaah" Tooth screamed. She was shaking.

It was an illusion created by Madness but it affected her in more ways that one. She could keep herself together and Madness was enjoying every second of it. He tried to reach for her but Sandy used one of his whips and flew with her to the sky, trying to get as far away from Madness as possible.

Tooth fainted seconds later but she still was shaking. Sandy looked back and saw him he was coming for him. Sandy feared that they will gonna end like the children and adults of this city. Madness appeared in front of him and Sandy was exhausted to fight him and caring Tooth. Madness smiled and tried to reach for them.

In that moment three objects came flying next to Madness. The objects were eggs?

BOOOM! The three eggs exploded, sending Madness crashing down to a building.

Madness looked around to find the source and saw him. Bunnymund!

"Hello mate!" Bunnymund said with a grin.

Madness charged at him but was send back crashing to the building ones came out of the building ones more seeing this time the one and only Jackson Overland Frost.

Madness was furious and came flying toward them, swords at hand. But his swords crashed with the swords of the one and only Nicholas St. noticed even when Tooth and Sandy were weakened. He couldn't reach them with the other guardians here. So the only to do right now was retreat.

"I have so much fun with you two today but I think our fun has been cut short. Until we meet again Toothiana, Sanderson…" and with a grin on his face he said "E. Aster Bunnymund, Jackson Overland Frost and Nicholas St. North. We should play someday." And with that he was gone.

North looked at Sandy and Tooth. Both of them looked exhausted and weak. He nodded to the other two and they helped Tooth and Sandy into the sleigh and we a shake of a snow globe they made their way to the North Pole.

At the North Pole, Tooth was laid in a bed with Sandy laid in another one across from her. She has still not awaken since her battle with Madness and Sandy still weak started to created images to showed them of the events of the battle.

The Guardians told Sandy to rest while they made their way to the Globe Room. When they arrive, they saw it. The Man in the Moon was sending them a message they all ran and gathered around the moon light that was there.

"Manny old friend, what would you like to tell us?" said North.

In response, the beam of moonlight grew brighter before shrinking to a thinner ray of light. At the center of the circle, the light illuminated an ornate symbol on the floor. The symbol rose out of the ground, revealing the large gem on top of a pillar.

"He has chosen a new Guardian!" North said in shock.

"Another one?" asked Jack

"Maybe this guy is stronger that we thought" Respond North.

"Please not the groundhog. Please not the groundhog" Bunny mumbled.

"Scared Cottontail?" Jack teased.

"Shut up Snowflake" Bunny teased back.

A sudden bright light flashed through the room. Above the glowing stone on the pillar, a holographic photo appeared.  
All of them looked in amazement seeing that face.

"It's that…?" Bunny started but was cut short by Jack.

"Jamie!" Jack smiled. Still shock but excited to see his best friend being chosen as a Guardian.

North smiled and said: "Now we do party for him".

"Wooh, wooh, wooh. Hold on mate. We have a problem first of all. We need to stop that guy." Bunny said.

"Don't be a joy killer, Bunny. North! I'm going back to Burgess to tell Jamie." Jack said making his way out.

"Be careful Jack!" North called out and hearing "yeah, yeah, yeah." from Jack.

North looked at the Globe. They were still a lot of shinning light but a whole city has turned dark.

The beam of moonlight focused on a spot on the floor in the center of North and Bunnymund. Then the light shifted, darkening to shadows until it revealed a silhouette of the person they haven't seeing in a while. The two Guardians continue to stare in disbelief and at that moment North and Bunnymund knew that they will need also the help of this figure.

The figure of the Nightmare King, Pitch Black.

* * *

**Thanks for all the support and for the reviews.  
****This Chapter explain a little about Madness' powers.  
Also Rashmi & Haroom are Tooth's Parents. They die protecting her.  
****So yeah. Now you know why it cause her a big shock to see that image/illusion.****  
****Madness will try to make you weak so he can turned you into a "toy".  
****Please leave a review. They will be really appreciated and they will help me improve.  
****If you have any idea tell me. I will love to hear them.  
****Trivia:  
The Guardians' full names  
Nicholas St. North = North/Santa Claus  
Toothiana = Tooth/The Tooth Fairy  
Sanderson ManSnoozie = Sandy/Sandman  
E. Aster Bunnymund = Bunnymund/ Easter Bunny  
Jackson Overland Frost= Jack Frost**


	3. Chapter 3: The New Guardian

Jack arrive in Burgess when the sun has already set and the streets where getting quiet. He made his way to Jamie's house where he saw most of the lights were turn off except one. Before he made his way to Jamie's room where the light was on, he remembers what the Man in the Moon has told him while flying from the North Pole to Burgess.

_"Jack…" The Man in the Moon called._

_"Man in Moon?" Jack replied as he stopped mid way._

_"Yes. I wanted to tell you something." Man in Moon said._

_"Can it wait? I have to get to Jamie's house" Jack replied._

_"This is about Jamie" Man in Moon said and Jack started to listen._

_"Jamie may seem happy when you are around but many things have changed since he was 8. He has lost a lot of his friends for believing in the Guardians."_

_"What?! He can't lose his friends, they saw us too!"_

_"Yes, they did but children will stop believing after a certain age but Jamie still believed no matter what. He got beat up and bullied for his belief in us."_

_"Why? Why didn't he tell me?" Jack said between sobs and tears as he relies that his best friend was getting hurt._

_"He didn't want you to worry about him. Jack…I have chosen Jamie for a reason. I have chosen him because of his strong belief, for keeping the belief in many children around Burgess, and for never giving up. But there also another reason. That reason will be discovered between the two of you."_

_Jack nodded._

_"Also before you tell Jamie the news, I want you to help his mother believe in the Guardians. It will help Jamie from worrying about his family." Man in Moon said and Jack nodded._

_"Now go. There's no time to waste. You and Jamie can plan on how to make his family believe."_

_Jack nodded, smiled and flew at top speed to Burgess._

* * *

Jack made his way to Jamie's window and saw Jamie reading a book. An instant smile came to Jack's face and his heart started speeding.

Jack knocked on the window and Jamie smiled. He got of his bed and made his way to Jack, who has open the window to let himself in.

"Hey Jay-man" Jack said while closing the window.

"Hey Jack. I didn't expect to see you so soon. Since Baby Tooth was in such a rush. What was it? Did Pitch returned?" Jamie asked.

"No, Pitch hasn't returned but Tooth and Sandy were in trouble against a new villain called…Crazy or…Madbrain or something like that" Jack said.

Jamie's eyes were wide with fear but Jack assured him they were fine and that Sandy and Tooth were resting.

"Hey Jamie, I have news for ya." Jack said with a grin

"For me?"

"Yeah, but first I need your help in something." Jack said and Jamie nodded.

"We need to make your mother believe in me." Jack said but Jamie looked down.

"That's going to be hard. She thinks I'm been childish." Jamie said in a sad tone and Jack noticed a bruise on Jamie's shoulder.

"Just like your friends?" Jack asked,

"What?!" Jamie responded looking shocked,

"I know you getting bullied. Jamie, I can see it the bruise on your shoulders. Bad idea wearing a tank top on the middle of winter. Why are you wearing tank top on the middle of winter anyway?" Jack said.

"I was feeling hot." Jamie said and Jack thought "Yes, you are. Wait what? No, Jamie is my friends, what am I thinking?

"Any way, how do you know about me getting bullied?" Jamie said and Jack responded with, "The Man in the Moon told me. I'm going to have to reveal a little more tomorrow after we get your mother believing. For now, go rest."

"Fine. What about you? You staying?" Jamie asked and Jack blushed.  
"Well…um…I don't know…" Jack said.

"Come on, you can stay. It will be like a sleepover." Jamie said and Jack nodded.

Jamie made his way to his bed and Jack followed him.

"My new bed is big enough for two people" Jamie said and Jack just nodded and looked away to keep Jamie from seeing his blush.

Jack placed his staff next to the bed while he lay down on the bed. Jack noticed how the moonlight has been over Jamie and how his eyes are brighter shade of brown.

"So the Man in the Moon is doing his work." Jack thought to himself.

"Hey Jack, I'm sorry about not telling you about me being bullied." Jamie said as he turned in the bed to look at Jack.

"I'm sorry you got bullied because of me." Jack said in a sad tone.

"It's not your fault!" Jamie said.

"Yes, it is Jamie. I'm so sorry. I promised I'll make it up to you." Jack said giving Jamie a hug.

Jamie returned the hug and started subbing.

"You don't have to…You are my best friend…"

"It's okay…shhh…go rest." Jack said.

Jamie fell asleep after his subs where quiet down.

Jack saw how the golden sand was making figures of both him and Jamie having a good time. Jack looked at Jamie's peaceful face and before he knew it his lips were on top of Jamie's.

Jack pulled back fast feeling sparks all over his body. Did he enjoy Jamie's lips? No they were just friends. He can't. It was just a mistake. May be he just fell asleep. Maybe this is all a dream. He looked at Jamie and those lips. Maybe if he just touches them again, he will rely that he didn't feel anything.

Jack presses his lips ones again against Jamie's and he fell everything in the world disappeared. Jack didn't rely that the dream sand have disappeared and Jamie was fully awake.

The kiss was sloppy from inexperience but their lips move in perfect sinc. Jack was shock of Jamie being awake but that only lasted a second before the kiss started getting heated up. Warm and cold, together as one. Jack pulled Jamie on top of him, not breaking the kiss. Their bodies were like puzzle pieces.

They broke the kiss and both of them taking deep breaths.

"Wow" Both of them said.

"That was… intense." Jamie said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up or kiss you. I didn't know what happened…I'm so" Jack tried to explained but Jamie cut him off by kissing him.**  
**  
"I'm sorry I kissed you back…" Jamie said with a blush and Jack started blushing.

"Jamie…"

"I'm sorry… you are my best friend. I don't know when but I have fallen…in…love…with…you…" Jamie said and Jack blush harder.

"Jamie…"

"Please don't hate me. I can't lose you…" Jamie said but Jack kissed him.

Their bodies pressed against each other and their hand going under their clothes and touching every inch of it. Jamie pressed his hip to Jack's and the air was filled with moans. Before they knew it, they were in their underwear grinding each others' hard on through their underwear.

**The Next Morning**

Jamie woke up early in the morning. He tried to stretch but found it difficult when he noticed a certain white haired beauty holding him tight and pressing himself to Jamie's back. Jamie started to blush when he felt Jack's growing member against him. He knew Jack was asleep because of the dream sand but the images they created were so explicit that Jamie fell himself blush harder.

Jamie pressed himself to Jack and Jack moaned. Jack started humping him and Jamie fell like he was going to pass out. Jack woke up when Jamie started to moan and Jack started blushing because of their position and more when he relies that his hands were inside Jamie's underwear.

"Oh my… I'm so sor…" Jack started but Jamie kissed him and smile.

"Morning" Jamie said

"You know. I'm never going to get tired of kissing you" Jack said with a blush of his face.

Jamie blush and seen to melt.

"Oh my god. Did I said that out loud?" Jack asked and Jamie nodded.

"Well I…ugh…I can't denied it…can I? Jack asked and Jamie said with a grin, "Nope".

Jamie gave Jack a peck on the lips and told him to get ready so they could convince Jamie's mother into believing.

Jack started picking up his clothes from the floor when he noticed Jamie's bruises were gone. Which means Jamie was becoming a guardian.

Jamie put his clothes on and with Jack they made their way to the kitchen.

Jamie's mom was sitting drinking her hot coffee when Jamie came down.

"Mom I have to tell you something"

"Yes Jamie, what is it?" Jamie's mom asked while placing her coffee on the table.

"Mom, I need you to believe in me when I tell you the Guardians are real."

"Oh Jamie not this again. You know what happened last time. Please just grow up or you just going to get beat up again" Jamie's Mom said.

"Jack!" Sophie said coming down the stairs.

"Sophie, there's no Jack Frost" Jamie's mom said but Sophie insisted.

"Fine if there is a so called Jack Frost or these Guardians tell them to do something magical" Jamie's mom said.

Jack smiled and started to make it snow inside the house. Jamie's mom was up in two second as she looked around at the snow and the snow creatures that appeared before becoming more snow.

She looked at Jamie and then at Sophie before she saw someone standing next to Jamie.

"I wonder if she can see me?" Jack asked Jamie and Jamie shrugged.

"Jack Frost." Jamie's mom said with her eyes wide.

"You can see him?" Jamie asked.

She nodded and Jack smiled. Jamie started hugging Jack and smiling.

"She can see you!" Jamie smiled.

"We did it" Jack said but then he remembered the reason he came here.

"I have to tell you guys something. Please take a seat."

All of them were sat as Jack paced from one corner of the room to the other.

While Jack thought of a way to said the news, Jamie told his mother of the adventure he did have with Guardians and what happened a few years ago.

"Okay." Jack started.

"A new villain has appeared and he beat two of the Guardians. The Man in the Moon has chosen a new Guardian. And that new Guardian is you Jamie."

"Wow. Wait what? My son is a Guardian?" Jamie's mom asked and Jack nodded.

"And you want me to let my son go around fighting this new villain?" Jamie's mom asked and Jack nodded again.

Jamie stood up and walked to where Jack was. His hand went to hold Jack's so they could be ready for what was coming.

"Fine" Jamie's mom said and the two of them opened their mouth in shock.

"I see that you have protected my son all these years and I want you to keep protecting him, Jack. I believe in you. You make him happy, so I'm happy."

The two of them stood there processing everything.

Jamie gave his mom and thanks and big hug. "Please be okay. I love you Jamie"

"I love you too"

"I think I'm not going to see you for a while Soph."

Sophie nodded and gave Jamie something.

"Give it to Bunny" Sophie said and Jamie nodded.

The two of them got ready to leave when Jack turned around and gave Jamie's mom a Snow Globe. He told her how to use it and to save it for an emergency.

She nodded and gave Jack a hug and told him, "Please take care of my son". "Always," Jack replied.

Jack picked Jamie up and said their last goodbye to Jamie's family before flying to the North Pole.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Fun, Trust and Madness**


	4. Chapter 4: Fun, Trust and Madness

**Chapter 4: Fun, Trust and Madness.**

The journey to the North Pole was something incredible to see. They flew so high seeing the forest, the cities and many other wondrous things. Jack held Jamie tight and Jamie did too. Then he stretched one of his arms to touch the clouds around them. Jack enjoyed seeing Jamie's face make many expressions of wonder and joy and his laugh when Jack makes a loop in the sky.

"Hahaha" Jamie laughed as Jack finish doing another trick in the sky.

"Hey Jamie…"

"Hmm? Yeah what is it, Jack?" Jamie asked seeing Jack's worry face.

"Umm… well…you know…this morning…and my hands…and your underwear…and…" Jack replied between murmured.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"That I'm sorry about you know…touching…there…I was unconscious but I'm sorry." Jack replied with a blush.

Jamie blushed and instead of telling Jack it was okay, he pulled him down and press his lips to his. Jack's eyes widened and slowly closed as their lips moved together. Jack stopped flying while he enjoyed the kiss. The kiss heated up as Jack's tongue explored every inch of Jamie's mouth and tasted everything that make his Jamie, Jamie.

When the need to breathe was too much, the kiss was broken. They looked at each other for awhile as a blush spread between them. Jack smiled and started to fly again. Jamie didn't know how far the North Pole was but seeing only snow made him wonder if they were close.

Jamie was going to ask Jack until Jack made a rough turn and then another. What was happening? Jack started to descend and that's when Jamie noticed the weird looking fire balls. They were being attacked? By who?

Jack and Jamie switched position. Jack flying on his back and Jamie on top of him and then Jack got hit and the two fell to the ground in a crash landing.

"Jack? Jack!" Jamie called as he looked around but only seeing snow. It seems the snow that Jack created at the last second broke their fall but where was Jack.

"Jack!" Jamie continued calling and looking for him until he saw someone looking at him.

"And you are?" The mysterious figure asked and Jamie took a step back but answered the question.

"I'm Jamie, Jamie Bennett."

"Well nice to meet you Jamie" the figure responded.

"Are you looking for someone?" The figure asked before Jamie could even ask "Who is he?"

Jamie nodded.

"I can help you find him." The figure said. "Come with me."

"I never told you that the person I was looking for was a he" Jamie responded.

The figure smiled and dashed towards Jamie but before he could touch him, he was hit with tremendous force and crashed into a tree breaking it in half.

Jamie looked around and saw Jack. He ran toward him and noticed that Jack was glowing red. He looked exhausted and like he's losing his mind every second that pass.

Jamie tried to help Jack up but Jack told him to run.

The figure rose up to the sky and smiled.

"Hello Jackson" It called menacingly,

"Madness" Jack said between pain and gritted teeth.

Jamie look with widen eyes at the now indentified figure.

"Jamie run!" Jack told him.

"No! I'm not leaving you Jack!" Jamie said.

"I promised your mom I was going to protect you. Please go." Jack said with pleading eyes.

"I'm not leaving you, I'm a gua…" Jack covered Jamie's mouth before he could finish and nodded no.

"Please go. Please" Jack pleaded again and Jamie nodded between watery eyes.  
Jamie started running and he turned his head around just to see Jack nodding at him to continue. Tears started to fall as Jamie mouthed "I Love You" to Jack. Jack's eyes watered as he read Jamie's lips and saw him continue running.

"Don't worry Jackson. He will soon join us after I finish with you, I'll go after your little believer."

Jack started attacking Madness with all his got but soon realised that the more time he spend fighting the more he feels like he's going to lose his mind.

Every attack that Jack sends was block or destroys mid way. He started to have breathing problems and fell to the ground breathing heavy. His head fell like spinning.

"I failed," Jack thought. "I failed to protect him, Mrs. Bennett. I failed to protect the love of my life. Yes, I admitted I love him with all my heart."

"Don't worry I'll make this painless and quick" Madness grinned as he created a small bright ball. He managed to grow it in the palms of his hands and it looked dark, and just as if you had mixed paints together. But this was definitely not paint,

"Now joined me!" and Madness threw the ball at Jack.

The madness ball exploded and Madness grinned. Jack was finally his. As the snow and smoke started to clear up, Madness's smile fell.

Looking at him dead straight was… Jamie! His eyes bright reddish – brown sending a glare that seems to kill Madness.

"What was this kid?" Madness thought.

"Jamie…what are you doing here?" Jack asked.

Jamie turned around to look at Jack. Jamie helped Jack up and gave him a hug.

"What is this kid? Jack shouldn't be able to move at all. He's erasing the madness from Jack's system!" Madness thought as he continue stare at the end in shock.

"Jamie" Jack started but Jamie stopped him with a peck on the lips. Jack's body fell like brand new. He was full of energy.

Jamie turned around and that's when Jack's noticed Jamie was carrying something. He has one in each hand.

Madness grinned. "It seems you want to fight. Bring it!"  
"Jamie" Jack whispered, half believing what was happening  
"Jack give me support," Jamie spoke with a grin on his face,

"Jamie…"

"I'm not going to lose Jack!" Jamie said with a wink and dashed his way to Madness.

Madness darted toward Jamie aiming for a kill but was blocked by Jack. Jamie was able to swoop around and make a slash across Madness' stomach.

Madness pushed himself back while holding his stomach as it heals.

"He's carrying some kind of weapons…swords…blades? What the heck it's he? He shouldn't be able to get close to me without feeling mad and yet he doesn't show any side effect and there's Jack. After they kiss he seems to have enough confidence to break my madness. I'll have to kill them both here." Madness thought.

And the fight started, kicks, punches and slashes were made. Jack and Jamie seem to be in perfect combination. Madness started to create energy balls but it does seem they had no effect on Jamie.

"I've had enough!" Madness growled as he grabs Jack by the leg and slams him against Jamie. Jamie and Jack stood up as fast they could but Madness grabs Jack's leg and threw him to the other side.

"If you two are separated then your combination doesn't work. So let's see who gets killed first." Madness said as he dashes toward Jamie and kicks him in the stomach and then grabs him by the hand and slams him against a tree.

Jack started shooting ice that made Madness slam against multiple trees. Madness stood up and a battle between ice and madness started. The two of them crashed against each other. The sky was full of explosions that made the ground quake.

The two of them met one more time before both of them crashed to the ground. Jack stood up a few seconds later to discover a hand in his throw. He started kicking as he was raised up and the hand in his throat started tightening.

"Let him go!" Jamie screamed.

Madness smiled as Jack started growing numb in his hand.

"Let him GO!" Jamie continued screaming.

"Good bye Jac…" but before Madness could finish, a fire ball shot towards him against his side dropping Jack in the process.

Madness rose up, his hand badly burnt, and saw Jamie with two blades at hand that seems to create fire balls and fire waves every time he slash the air.

"What is this…?" Madness started but then he remembers what he almost said a few minutes ago.

"You are a Guardian!" Madness screamed.

Jack stood up and seems to be aiming at Madness. Madness smiled as he saw the two "Guardians" exhausted. He's going to win this. He started forming a giant sphere but before he could finish it, a hole opened under Jamie and Jack's feet and two of them fell through the hole.

"I'll get you Jamie Bennett!" Madness threatens.

* * *

**North's Workshop**

"Aaaah" Jack and Jamie screamed as they ride their way throughout the tunnels.

The tunnel open and both of them fell out with Jack finding himself on top of Jamie.

"Uhh. Sorry." Jack said helping Jamie up.

"Where are we?"

"It seems we are in North's workshop"

"Cool!"

"Hey wait a minute. You have to tell me how you did that."

"What?"

"The whole fireball things and those small blades where did you get them"

"Well you know after I left you. I turned around and started to run back to where you were. On my way there, a voice started to talk to me and a light shone in front of me. I touched it and these two blades came out. Before I knew I started feeling this energy and everything else just happened."

"So you came back when I told you to stay away. You mouthed "I love you" before you continued running." By now Jack has press Jamie against a wall and was whispering in his ear.

"Well I'm…um…" Jamie couldn't find the words as Jack started to grin at him.

"I love you too" Was Jack's final words before his press his lips to Jamie's.

"Please. Don't scare me like that again." Jack begged. "I can't lose you"

"Me? You are the one that going to get me heart attack. I can't lose you Jack"

Jack grinned. "Come on! Let's get some first aid and something to eat."

"What about Madness?"

"Don't worry. You hurt him really bad it will take him a few weeks for him to recover."

After Jack asked the Yetis for first aid, Jack discovered that North and Bunnymund have left to recruit a few guardians.

"I can't believe you speak Yeti" Jamie exclaimed

"Haha. Something I learned by trying to sneak in all those years ago."

"So North and Bunny are out looking for more Guardians? I thought you guys were the only Guardians"

"Well I know of three other Guardians. The first is Ombric. He's a master of magic and time travelling is his passion. He knows a lot of languages even animal and insect languages. The next one I know is Katherine, she's a sweet girl and really nice. She's also brave and has this ability to create these books that show anything that have happen or can influence the future with them also. She has a pet goose named Kailash so you can called her Mother Goose."

"Wow" Jamie said amaze. "Who's the last one?" Jamie asked.

"He's name is Nightlight. He's Katherine's best friend. He doesn't talk much but he knows how to have fun and be brave. He was also the Man in the Moon's personal guardian."

"Awesome! I can't wait to meet them but you still my favorite Guardian" Jamie said with a wink.

Jack grabbed Jamie's hand. "Come on! I want to show you something!"

"What? We have to follow the Yetis to our rooms"

"Don't worry. We are going to have a little fun instead. They won't mind"

"Okay." Jamie grinned as Jack led him away.

* * *

"Oh great, I lost Jack and the Yetis. I knew this was a bad idea. Let see I think I'm here and…ugh…why did North had to make every map here in Russian?" Jamie said while he walked around trying to figure out the map.

He opened a door to a impressive room with beautiful view.

"Impressive. Too bad I'm lost."

He continued walking until he saw Jack's staff, with a plant tied to it, in front of his face.

"Jack! There you are. Where…" Jamie started but Jack shushed him and landed in front of Jamie.

Jamie smiled and Jack pointed to the little flowery plant tied to his staff. Jamie stood there looking at it until he relalized what it was.

"Mistletoe" Jamie said and Jack grinned before the two of them kissed.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Unexpected Ally  
**I'm glad that you guys are liking the story.  
The next chapter will focused on Bunnymund and North.  
But it will have some more BenneFrost action.

Jamie is Jack's Yin. They are similar in many ways but their power are opposites.  
If Jack is the spirit of winter, Jamie is the spirit of summer.  
The Man in the Moon helped Jamie against Madness. He also told him where to strike since he doesn't know how to fight.  
Jamie's weapon are two small blade(like a kunai). I got the idea from an early design of Jack Frost.  
Also Jack will trained Jamie and many things will happen.  
So stay tuned.

Also thanks to my amazing Beta, **headbangerkenny**, for helping with story and helping me edit it. Much love.


	5. Chapter 5: The Unexpected Ally Part 1

**Chapter 5: The Unexpected Ally Part 1**

"How are they Bunny?" North asked.

"They are find mate. I opened a tunnel in direction to your work shop. They must be arriving now."

"Great! I hope they are okay. We can't lose anymore Guardians. Come let's go. We have to arrive at Santoff Claussen as soon as possible."

* * *

"Hey Jamie, what happened? You are so quiet all of a sudden."

"Just thinking"

"About?"

"It just…it feels so unreal like my mom saying yes for me to become a guardian. I expected more of a fight but she just said yes. About school, I know I may got bullied but what would she said to give me out of it. It just…it's too much. "

"Wanna go and visit her?"

"What about Madness? We can't flight all the way back. He will find us."

"Don't worry. We'll use North's Snow Globes. He gave me one so I can used it to returned us back to the workshop after I recruit you but I gave it to your mom just in case of an emergency. And for me doing that kind of almost cost our life."

Jack said the last sentences in almost painful whisper before he got real quiet. A silence fell on them but when Jamie tried to speak Jack responded.

"Come on. I know where North keeps the rest of the snow globes. I'll face my punishment later." Jack said in an emotionless tone as he started to walk with Jamie following him close by.

Jack took a right and then a left, taking Jamie to a room full of swords, books and a cabinet full of snow globes.

"Here we are" Jack said taking a snow globe before Jamie took it out of his hand.

"Jack, I was thinking maybe I should go alone this time."

"Jamie…"

"I'll be fine. I promise"

"You sure?" Jack asked and Jamie nodded.

"Okay. Well just said the name of the place you want to go and throw the snow globe. A portal should open a few seconds later."

"Thanks Jack." Jamie said taking a second snow globe to use on his way back.

"Please be careful." Jack said with pleading eyes.

"I will. I promise." Jamie said. Jamie spoke where wanted to go and a portal opened a few seconds later. Jamie waved good bye as he made his way in to the portal.

* * *

"We are almost there Bunny. I can see Ombric's house from here."

"Great. You should hurry up if you don't want to see carrots, mate."

"YEEHAA!"

"AAAAAAHH"

* * *

"Mom?" Jamie called.

"Jamie? Sweetie what are you doing here? Where's Jack?"

"He's find mom. He's back in the pole. I used one of North's snow globes to come and visit."

"Sweetie, do you want to talk about something?"

"Yeah mom, can we?"

"Of course, come let sit down and then you can tell me what happen and why are you cover in bandages."

Jamie nodded and they made their way to the living room.

"Mom I want to ask you…"

"Why did I said yes when you and Jack asked me about you becoming a guardian?" Jamie's mom finished and Jamie nodded.

"Honey. When you were little you talk so much about this Guardians and I found it cute but when your friends started to make fun of you and everything I just wanted you to "grow up". I know it was wrong of me but seen your son get hurt…"

"Sorry mom" Jamie said as his mom tried to hold sob.

"It's okay honey. But at the same time I didn't want you to grow up. I saw how happy you were telling the kids and Sophie about these adventures with the Guardians. I saw how you smiled and blushed every time you mentioned Jack's name is your stories."

"Mom!"

"Hahaha. Don't deny it, Jamie. A mom knows best." Jamie's mom said and Jamie blushed.

"Yeah I kind of like him." Jamie said blushing even more.

"So those he likes you back?"

"We kiss…"

"Oh honey your first kiss!" Jamie's mom said with a big smile.

"What do you think he is my first kiss?"

Jamie's mom gave him a look that Jamie sighed to.

"Fine. He is my first kiss."

Jamie's mom smiled widen as she gave him a hug.

"Honey I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks mom." Jamie said but his face change to one of concern.

"What is Jamie?"  
"It just…Jack has been my best friend for a long time and I'm scare of ruining our friendship."

"Jamie the reason I let you go with him is because I saw how much he care for you. Yesterday I heard noise coming from your room and I thought you were having an amazing dream but I guess that isn't the case."

"Mom! We didn't do anything!" Jamie said with blush.

"Oh Jamie is okay. You are almost an adult and you have to make your own decision and also learned from your mistakes. When I started to believe in Jack and I was able to see him I knew he care so much for you. When you stood up next to him, I saw how his body changed to a defend position. He looks like he will risk everything just to keep you save. Even from me. Hahaha."

"Mom."

"I know is a hard decision for you. To go from a normal boy to a Guardian and leave everything behind, but I know you have an amazing friend there for you. "

"I love him mom. I love him with all my heart."

"I know he loves you, Jamie." Jamie's mom smiled. "Now for my question, why are you wearing bandages?"

Jamie gulped and took a deep breath before saying: "On our way back to the North Pole, we were attack by Madness."

Jamie's mom gasped. "Oh honey, are you okay? Did you got injured badly?"

"No mom. Jack protected me"

"Okay tell me what happened."

"Well we were flying and got attack with this kind of fire balls. Jack tried to avoid them but he got and crash. I lost him for a few seconds until I saw Madness. He tried to make me go with him but I said no and he tried to attack me. Jack protected me and told me to run. I didn't want to leave him alone."

Jamie started to tear up and he continued with the story, and his mom held him in her hands.

"He insisted and I ran to the near forest but before I could go I told him… Mom I told him I love him. I love him so much and I didn't want to lose him. I ran back to where he was and on my way back I got this." Jamie said taking his two blades from his pockets.

"Jamie! Be careful with those."

"It's okay mom. They are magical blades on my fight with Madness I thought I slice or at least injure Jack ones but he wasn't hurt. The blades don't hurt my friends, they only hurt my enemies. Well back to the story I arrive to the battle field and Jack was injured. Madness threw an energy ball at him but I was able to block it and from there me and Jack were able to battle Madness."

"But wasn't Jack hurt?"

"I kind of heal him with a …kiss?" Jamie said blushing while scratching the back of his head.

"In a battlefield?"

"Hey you wanted to know what happen."

"Hahaha. True, okay continued."

"Well we battle but at the end it was a tie. It was who ever strikes first wins. Madness started to form an energy ball but before we could do anything to counterattack it a hole opened under our feet and we felt and somehow we ended up in North's Workshop."

Mrs. Bennett sat there quiet taking everything in.

"You hate your decision now, don't you? You hate that I'm getting injured."

"Jamie. I love you so much honey but there's someone here that may love you even more, right Jack?"

Jamie's eyes widen as he saw Jack coming out from hiding. He was eavesdropping and Jamie's face couldn't turn any redder.

* * *

Santoff Claussen is a magical place protected by strong magic created by Ombric. After North use the spell to open the force field and let himself inside; he landed the sleight and was greeted by the children of Santoff Claussen. Bunnymund was dizzy but was able to greet them as well.

"Hahahahaha!" said a voice that sounded heavenly; a voice that they haven't heard in years and they knew who it was, Nightlight.

Nightlight flew towards them greeting them with playful laugh.

"Long time no see, mate." Said Bunnymund.

Nightlight nodded.

"But we need your help." And at that Nightlight change from happy to series before nodding. He gave a swim of his staff before a light shone around Santoff Claussen indicating a Guardian Reunion.

From the far they could hear the honk of Himalayan Goose and they knew that Kailash and Katherine have received the signal. In a few seconds a gigantic goose, the size of a horse, landed in front of them with Katherine riding on top of it.

"North! Bunny!" Katherine said excited. "Long time! You guys have to visit more."

"Hahaha. Katherine you haven't changed a bit." North said while getting her off of Kailash and throwing her in the air a few times before he lay her on the floor.

"Hahaha, but I see you have changed a lot since last time." Katherine said referring to North's belly.

"Hahahaha." North laughed at her comment.

"Bunny! Love the new outfit." Katherine said before giving him a hug.

"Thanks!"

"Hey where's Toothiana and Sandman?"

"That what we came here for we need your help."

Katherine nodded and all of them made their way toward Ombric's house.

* * *

"Jack! What are you doing here?" Jamie asked in shock.

"I got worry and I used one of North's globes to come and see if you were okay."

Jamie blushed but he stood up from where he was sitting lightning fast when he saw a tear in Jack's face.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"Oh Jack, what's wrong?" Mrs. Bennett asked making her way toward him and giving him a comforting hug just like the one his mom gave him. Jack started to cry as the emotions hit him and the memories.

Mrs. Bennett took Jack back to the sofa were Jamie was and the three sat down as Jack let his emotions come out.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Bennett. I'm sorry."

"Jack why are you sorry?"

"I fail to keep my promise. I almost lost him."

"Jack…"

"I almost lost you." Jack said caressing Jamie's cheek.

"Jack…"

"Mrs. Bennett it was a mistake. Jamie shouldn't become a guardian."

"What? Jack! Why not?" Jamie said in shock.

"I don't want to lose you. I prefer for you to have a normal life than to lose against Madness."

"Jack, I was chosen by the Man in the Moon to be a Guardian. I'm not letting you go that easily."

"He didn't choose you" Jack said caressing Jamie's face.

* * *

They made their way to tallest tree in Santoff Claussen. The tallest tree is a Ombric's house. It's enchanted to protect and fight for the children of Santoff Claussen but it also has multiple rooms and many beds. Katherine knocked on the door and the door open to let them in.

"Ombric?" Katherine called.

"Yes Katherine?" A voice came from upstairs and then a few steps were heard coming from the stairs.

Ombric smiled as he saw North and Bunnymund. Ombric was a tall but old man with a long white beard. He was born in Atlantis and he's the creator of Santoff Claussen, A town hidden with magic and created for the people that dream wonderful things.

"Oh Nicholas! Aster! Long time no see. What brings you here."

"We need your help." North said.

"Of course, I will help you but answer me this The Man in the Moon told me he has chosen a new Guardian. Is it true?"

"A new Guardian?" Katherine asked in amazement and North nodded.

"Yes mate. He has chosen a new Guardian. His name is Jamie."

Nightlight smiled and North knew what he wanted to know.

"And yes Nightlight, Jamie loves to have fun."

Nightlight smiled at North respond.

"Excellent. What about Toothiana and Sanderson?" Ombric asked and everyone grow serious.

"They got injured fighting against this new villain called Madness."

"Madness?" Katherine asked.

"Oh dear." Ombric said.

"Do you know anything Ombric?" Katherine and North asked.

"Madness is a creature from millions of years ago. He behaves in a very passive aggressive manner, stalking targets for years at a time, torturing his target mentally for various unknown reasons. Which may explains what he did to Toothiana and Sanderson, he may have plan on attacking them centuries ago. He feeds in the insanity of people and he is malevolent force."

"But why is insanity so bad?" Katherine asked.

"Insanity is something different from fear, wonder, hope, faith and so on. If a person experience fear they can overcome it but when you experience insanity you may never overcome it. Insanity is something dangerous you will lose every inch of belief you have and without belief?"

"The guardians disappear"

"Exactly, but if the Man in the Moon has chosen a new Guardians means he has a plan to stop Madness."

"Technically the Man in the Moon didn't choose Jamie" North said.

"What do you mean North?" Katherine asked.

"Jack Frost did." Bunnymund answered.

"Jack Frost? Hahaha so that little rebel has finally joined the Guardians?" Ombric said.

"Yeah he has."

"Umm when did he choose Jamie as the Guardian, North?"

* * *

"What? What do you mean he didn't choose me?" Jamie asked.

"I did."

Jamie's eyes widen the same time his mom did.

"It was after the battle with Pitch, remember? I told you…" Jack took a deep breath before saying: "We'll always be there, Jamie. And now we'll always be here, which kinda makes you a Guardian too."

"Jack."

"I'm sorry Jamie. I'm sorry." Jack stood up. "I'm sorry I got you involve in this. I'm sorry I felt to protect him Mrs. Bennett. I'm sorry" Jack said as he started crying again.

"Jack, wait!" Mrs. Bennett and Jamie said but it was too late and Jack opened a portal back to North's Workshop.

Jamie took his own snow globe so he could follow Jack but his mom stopped him.

"Jamie, wait."

"Mom I can't…"

"Jamie you came all this way to see why I gave you permission to become a Guardian. You were confused and I want you to do the right thing."  
"What do you mean?"  
"To see if becoming a Guardian is the right thing for you. Come on let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"We are going for a walk it will help you clear your mind and follow your heart. Your heart always knows the right choice/"

Jamie and Mrs. Bennett walked around the town for a few minutes even bumping to some of Jamie's old friends. They really have changed but ones they touched Jamie it was like memories from the past have returned back to them. It was a weird experience for Jamie. The people that said the Guardians didn't exist are now talking about them. They even wanted to hang out with him. It was like they never chance back and he knew that he was missing Burgess a lot more that he thought.

After spending a few minutes, Jamie and his mom returned back to their home.

"Mom you were right."

"So honey, what did you figure out?"

"I miss Burgess a lot and I miss my normal life."

"But?" Mrs. Bennett said with a smile.

"But you said my heart will tell me which one is the right choice and my heart tells me that my position is to be Jack."

"Good. Your heart always knows what the right choice is."

"Thanks mom. I'll see you soon." Jamie said before opening a portal to the North's Workshop.

* * *

"It was a few years ago, after a battle with Pitch. Jack told Jamie: "We'll always be there, Jamie. And now we'll always be here, which kinda makes you a Guardian too." North said. "The Man in the Moon kept a close eye on Jamie and he knew when Jamie was ready he will be chosen as the new Guardian."

"Interesting. North I know there's something else you want to tell me."

"The Man in the Moon wants for us to work with Pitch."

"What?" Katherine asked in shock while Nightlight's mouth hangs open.

"Well Madness does affect him too."  
"Ombric you can't be serious."

"But Katherine, I am. Madness has taken out two Guardians and he may take down the whole world if he isn't stop."

"Ombric! We need to help us recruit Pitch." Bunnymund said.

"I'm going with you guys." Katherine said and Nightlight nodded.

"No Katherine. I need you and Nightlight to go help trained Jamie. Knowing Jack, he will have Jamie play with him all day."

Katherine pouted but nodded.

Ombric picked up a few of his spell books and told the citizen of Santoff Claussen about his journey and to be careful. Katherine got on Kailash and they flew to the sky in direction to the North Pole with Nightlight close behind them.  
After Bunnymund and Ombric got in North's sleigh, he gave direction to Italy and they flew a top speed to find the Nightmare King's Lair.

* * *

Jamie started checking room by room trying to find Jack. After many tries he thought Jack has left to find the Guardians so he asked the Yetis to take him to his room. Went he opened the door, it was to find a sleeping Jack in his bed. He could see Jack was holding the mistletoe he used to give Jamie a kiss and Jamie smiled making his was to Jack. He knew Jack has been crying so he lowered himself and gave him a kiss on the lips. Jack smiled on his sleep and Jamie smiled back before he exited the room.

A few minutes later Jack woke up from a weird dream. In the dream, Jack and Jamie were getting married and went they kiss, it felt so real, like it was happening in real life. Jack smiled but his smile felt as he remembered Jamie must be in Burgess.

He stood up from Jamie's bed and made his way to his room just to find a sleeping Jamie. Jack asked himself if this was a dream. He made his way in and closed the door before he flew to the bed and sat on top of Jamie.

He started pocking Jamie to see if this was a dream. Jamie found it difficult to move in the bed because of something heavy on top of him. He opened his eyes and gasped when he saw Jack looking at him with wondrous eyes.

"Jack!" Jamie gasped and blushed.

Jack notice that Jamie was shirtless but also saw that his pants where on the floor.

"Hey Jamie, you are red again, are you getting sick?" Jack asked which made Jamie blushed even more.

"No, I'm not."

"Are you sure? You look like a tomato?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Well I have a question. What are you doing here? I told you to stay in…" But Jack was cut off by Jamie kissing him.

"I love you."

"Jamie…"

"Please Jack. I love you so much." Jamie begged and Jack sighed.

"Well since it seems you want to be a guardian, then I'll have to asked you an important question."

"Umm sure what is?"

"Would you be my wife or husband or whatever?"

Jamie blushed so hard that Jack's face changed to one of worry.

"Oh my God! Jamie you are red again. You look like tomato. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am. It just you caught me off guard."

"How?"

"Well don't we suppose to be boyfriends before we go to husbands."

"Are you sure? I heard some girls talking and they always called their best friends, girlfriends."

"Well the word has different meanings."

"Well you are my boyfriend." Jack said and Jamie blushed.

"But in my mind you are my husband." Jack whispered in Jamie's ear before giving him a kiss.

"Hey I haven't answered your question about us being together?"

"And?" Jack asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yes I'll be your… JACK!" Jamie moaned as Jack started to kiss and suck his skin.

"Sorry got carry away." Jack said and Jamie pouted.

"Jack, I don't know how to ask you this but..."

"Ask me."

"It just we just got officially together and um"

"Jamie, come on kiddo, ask me."

"Fine. Do you want to consummate our relationship?"

"Jamie…"

"I know it was stupid I'm so…"

Jamie was cut off as Jack leans forward and presses his mouth against Jamie's with an intensity that he doesn't often show. Jamie's lips part under Jack when his tongue insistently fights for entry, quickly taking the opening to find Jamie's own to spar with. It felt GOOD as Jack's tongue begins tenderly exploring the interior of Jamie's mouth, caressing the insides of his cheeks gently. Jamie felt Jack's hand move up underneath the blankets and removing them so he could touch every inch of skin he could find.

After a few moments they part, reluctantly, gasping for breath. Jamie was a bit shocked…panting harder than he would have expected from just a simple kiss. Jamie tried to sit up but before he could even move Jack was straddling his lap, his face buried in the crook of Jamie's shoulder. Jamie couldn't hold in the involuntary moan that arises from his throat as Jack began grinding his hips against Jamie's, his tongue trailing the juncture of Jamie's neck and shoulder. Jamie's hands finding their way into his hair as he wrap his arms around him, pulling him closer, craving more contact, and relishing in the feel of his mouth against Jamie's skin.

"Nnnn…Jack…"

Jamie's eyes widen as Jack mouth started trailing lower. Jack continued to kiss and lick down the expanse of Jamie's chest and Jamie moaned so loud when Jack took one of his nipples between his teeth, sending a wave of pleasure shooting straight downward and causing all coherent thought to flee Jamie's mind.

Jamie was so caught up in the pleasure send by Jack's mouth that he barely noticed his hands working deftly to remove his underwear. Jamie hiss through his teeth when Jack freed first Jamie's erection, then his own, before returning to grinding them together. The result was intense; the feeling of his hard flesh rubbing against Jamie's own as his mouth trails lower, dipping his tongue into Jamie's belly button and sending a spine-tingling shiver through his entire body.

"Ja…Jack…"

"Jamie!"

" Please don't stop."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Jack mutters it in a low voice before drawing his tongue up around the tip of Jamie's erection. Jamie gasped, while trying desperately to control his breath.

Jamie looked down at him with half-lidded eyes as Jack continued to lick a trail down his shaft. A playful grin spread across Jack's face before he took Jamie wholly into his mouth.

His eyes fall shut as he began sucking on Jamie gently. Jamie couldn't help but toss his head back at the pressure, the incredible feeling only intensified by his being already driven to the brink by his previous attentions. Jamie moaned softly, giving into the feeling as Jack's lips clamp down on him. Jamie shuddered and couldn't hold it in any longer, but as he opened his mouth to alert Jack, no sound came out. Jack moved back, letting Jamie slip almost completely out of his mouth before pulling him back in roughly—and that's when Jamie lost it. His eyes clench shut and his body tenses as Jamie shook with completion, filling Jacks' mouth with Jamie's release.

"Jack!" Jamie moaned. He was completely breathless, looking down and finding himself unable to look away as Jack laps away all traces of it, raising his head to grin devilishly up. His tongue came out to lick Jamie's taste off his lips, the sight sending an aftershock of pleasure rushing through him.

"Love you Jamie"

Jack grins, and Jamie have only mere seconds to catch his breath before Jack is on him again, wasting no time in attacking Jamie's mouth with his own. Jamie grunt into the kiss, tasting his essence that's still lingering on Jack's lips. His hands slide down to Jamie's waist, finally removing completely is underwear that was in the way. Jamie groaned when Jack's fingers ever so slightly trail along the inside of Jamie's thigh. Jamie's body tensed as he felt himself becoming hard again. Jack grinned slyly and leaned over, licking playfully at Jamie's ear and the side of his neck.

"A-aaaah! J-Jack!"

Jamie gasped at the sudden pressure at the same time he felt Jack grinning against his skin. Suddenly, Jack's fingers have found their way a little lower, now brushing against Jamie's opening. The sensation was unusual. Jamie was never been touched there before, and the feeling was a bit more foreign than anything else outright.

"…Jack…"

"Yes Jamie?"

"I'm happy you are my first. I know it's going to hurt but I love you" Jamie said and Jack smiled.

"Jamie, my love, you are my first too. I never felt so hard for someone like you. I love you so much. I promise I'll protect you my beauty husband." Jack said with a wink and Jamie blushed," Don't tense up too much. I promise I'll be gentle, My love."

"Nnngh…Aaah "Jamie cringed at the slight pressure as Jack pushed a finger inside.

"It's going to hurt a little at first, but, it will get better I promise. I'm going to prepare you first."

Jamie nodded, biting back the urge to tell Jack to stop as he inserted another finger. It really did hurt, much more than Jamie had expected. Jamie wondered how in the WORLD having him inside like this can possibly feel good in ANY way, but Jamie received his answer without even asking.

"Aaaah…Aaaaaah!"

In a split second Jamie went from pain to pleasure. Jamie leaned forward, bracing himself on Jack's shoulders as he continued to stroke that spot.

"Ja…Jack…What did you…"

Jack smiled innocently as he removed the fingers and pulled away, planting a gentle kiss on Jamie's forehead.

"See? That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

"God…Jack…that was…amazing"

Jamie panted hard, still feelings tingles where his fingers were only seconds ago. Jack grinned, and rubbed the back of his head modestly. Jamie felt forward again, burying his face in Jack's shoulder and pulling him tighter against him.

"Please…Jack…Do that again…"

"I think I can do better than that, Jamie" Jack said with evil grin.

With that, Jack pushed Jamie flat on his back on the bed, moving to straddle Jamie's legs with his own. Jamie wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and pulled him closer, kissing him frantically. Jack's hands moved to Jamie's waist, arching his body up to meet his as he kicks off his shoes and lets his jeans slip off him onto the floor. Pressing the entire length of his body against Jamie's, Jack grinded them together again, nipping at Jamie's mouth and down his neck. Jamie head flew back as he gasped for more, he was craving more contact…more Jack.

"Jamie…" Jack whispered in Jamie's ear, ever so slightly sliding his body lower. Jamie's eyes widen a bit when he felt Jack's hardness press up against his opening, knowing exactly what Jamie was craving.

"Before I go any further, I need to be sure that this is what you want…"

"I'm sure, Jack…"

Jack looked down at Jamie, deep concern flooding his eyes.

"You're absolutely ready for this, then? Because—"

"Jack!"

Jamie grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down, Jamie's mouth meeting his in a soft kiss. As they part, Jamie smiled up at him, looking into his eyes.

"I'm sure, love, more than anything in the world."

Jack smiled back, nodding silently in response. Gently, his hands moved lower and gripped Jamie's hips firmly as he lined himself up.

"OK. This may hurt at first, Jamie, but I'll make you feel better…I promise."

Before Jamie had the chance to open his mouth and reply, Jack grabbed his hips tightly and pulled him up as he slowly pushed inside. Jamie's head flew back at the pressure; the pain, again, this time even more intense than before. Only the tip is inside, and still, it hurts more than anything he ever experienced. Jamie clenched his teeth, determined to power through it. Jamie knows Jack would never hurt him on purpose.

"God…Jamie…"

"Ja…Jack…"

At the sound of his name, Jack opened his eyes, faintly, looking down at Jamie. He smiled and Jamie couldn't help but smile back, while raising a hand up to stroke the side of his face…Jack. My Jack.

Jamie barely even noticed that Jack was completely seated inside him now. Jamie felt the pain fading, as he grew used to the slow, gentle movements of Jack's body. Jack was merely rocking his hips, now. Clearly holding back for Jamie's sake, not wanting to hurt him…It's incredible.

"Jack…please…" Jamie took hold of Jack's hand, guiding it slowly to his own erection. Jack blinked in confusion, looking down at Jamie.

"You don't...have to hold back…Jack…please…"

Beads of sweat roll down Jack's face as he gazes into Jamie's eyes. Ever so slowly Jack began to move his hand up and down, stroking Jamie softly.

"Please, Jack…"

Jack sighed in resignation, sensing Jamie's own feelings. Jack nodded in compliment, before his other hand tightens on Jamie's waist and he begins driving into Jamie.

"Jack!…"Jamie moaned, before he realize that his body was moving with Jack's. Jamie was thrusting himself up to meet every move made by Jack, craving the feeling of him and sliding deeper inside of him.

The room was fulled with moan and the sound of their skin.

"Aaah…Jamie…"

"Jack!... Faster!…don't…stop …"

Jack trusted deeper inside of Jamie when Jamie thought it couldn't get better than this. Moans started to escape Jamie's lips as Jack continued to trust deeper and faster inside of him.

"Jack…More…more…m…"

Jamie hands grip Jack's shoulders, sliding down to his waist as far as he could possibly reach and pulling Jack closer; needing him to hit that spot again, needing him do go deeper, as deep as he could possibly go, to have as much of Jack inside of him as possible.

The sight of Jack above Jamie was breath taking. He gave Jack a kiss that Jack returned eagerly.

"…Jack…I'm…going to…"

Jamie tossed his head back; his hands remaining tight on Jack's waist, holding him closer, deeper inside. Jamie felt Jack's hand tighten around his erection as it spasms, shooting his release along their stomach and chest and dripping down through his still stroking fingers. Jack's grip tightened on Jamie's hips, holding him closer.

Jamie looked up at Jack seeing Jack beautiful form continue thrusting in him. Jack's eyes were clenched shut, his mouth hanging open, and Jamie's name spilling from his lips in ecstasy. Still shaking from his own climax, Jamie felt Jack convulse inside of him as he thrusts one final time. Within seconds Jamie felt Jack's own release as he emptied himself inside of him. Jack was clinging tight to Jamie's waist and struggling to hold himself up.

"Aaahn…oh…Jamie…so…good…love"

Unable to keep himself up any longer, Jack collapsed on top of Jamie, kissing him deeply and, with the last ounce of his strength, pulling out of his body. Jack kissed Jamie one more time before Jamie felt the warmth of Jack's arms wrapped around him, and his warm breath on the back of his neck as Jack buried his face in Jamie's shoulder. Jamie wrapped his own arms around Jack's waist and held him closer before they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait.  
****Kind of been working on the rated M part of the story.  
I'm trying to get better so yeah.  
Next Chapter Pitch will make an appearance.  
Let's see how the Guardians will recruit him.**

Thanks everyone for your reviews, fav, follows.

**They mean a lot.**

**Thanks you.**


End file.
